Kantai Collection Feat Kamen Rider Fox
by KRKing
Summary: A young boy... Not just an ordinary young boy... Cause his the one will change the tide of fate! Follow Kitsune as he got send to another dimension, which is full of Fleet girls and abyssals! "Let the tide of a duel begin!"


**Yo! Everyone I'm back and I'm not dead! I'm actually just busy and sometimes hesitate to write an another fanfiction since I only have one fanfiction to write, which made me bored. So I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you will enjoy this new story I made- No! We made! Cause Kamen Rider Dimension. helped me made this! Remember I don't own anything about Kamen Rider series or Kantai Collection aka Kancolle, I only own my Ideas and OC! Another thing visit Kamen Rider Dimension cause he helped me and you might enjoy some of his crossover, mostly about Kamen Rider, but there are some not related to it! So enjoy the story!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Gosh Darn it! I can't paired my 4 favorite Fleet girls to my OC! It's only limited to 4 Characters!**

* * *

 _Year 20XX_

In the City of Tokyo, in a part of a district called Akihabara Aka Akiba (Let me know if my introduction of the place is wrong). There was a short petite, fair skinned young man who was wearing a black long sleeved jacket with a hood and red lines on it, which has a design on its back which of a fox that has a black mix red fur and an anchor on its mouth. He wears a white with black long sleeved shirt underneath his jacket. He also wore a black Kitsune (Fox) Mask which is on the right side of his head,tilted enough to show his emotionless/stoic red eyes. He had black, messy hair and some of his hair curved upward to resembles a devil-like-looking-horn. He wears Black sneakers with his shoelaces that had a color of combination of white and red. His name was Kuro(Last name) Kitsune (First Name)(Translate to english: Black Fox). He may look like a 13-15 years old from the outside, but don't be fooled: he's 16.

Kitsune was walking on his way to a shop filled with Kancolle and Kamen Rider series, carrying a black with red lines backpack. He began to enter the store.

"Welcome to our store! How may I help you?" A F(Female)-staff member greeted as they approach him.

"Ex-aid rider series." Kitsune replied bluntly.

"Eh?" The F-staff member questioningly sounded in confusion.

"DesDiv6 Kancolle figures." Kitsune added bluntly again.

"Eh?"

"I want to buy them."

'What!? That many!?' The F-staff member thought. As she realized what the young boy meant, she stood there wide eyed in shock, beginning to shake her head in order to calm herself and said, "Oh actually we have those if you could please follow me."

"Thank you miss." Kitsune thanked as he began to nod in acknowledgement and he begins to followed the F-staff member.

* * *

 _A minute later_

 _Kitsune's Room_

The room was filled with Shelves that had some figurines of Kamen Riders, CD boxes which consisted of video games and an empty shelve. After Kitsune unpacked his things he began to examine the Ex-aid series figure.

"Hm." Kitsune nods in pride. "They're cool." He began to place them back and after that he examined his Kancolle figures. "Hm. You guys, thank you. Even if you're not real, you still inspired me. When I don't have any ideas about making an another original game, you always made me smile since I first saw you guys." Kitsune remarked with a small smile. "(Sigh) I wish I can meet you guys, It looks fun to be with you guys, especially your antics."

"..."

"Damn I'm lonely."

As Kitsune was staring at the figurines he brought he suddenly began to hear a doorbell, which made him creep a small smile on his face despite his stoic look.

"Heh. Looks like it's here." Kitsu stated with a monotone voice mix with joy. "Guess it's time to work."

As Kitsu began to go to the entrance door, he swung the door open, which made his eyes widen slightly.

"Oh! So you're the infamous Kuro Kitsune, also known as Black Fox's Game Producer! I must say, you're too young to be a Game Maker and that fox mask is cool you know! Well nice to meet you, even though you already know me, I'm still going to introduce myself. My name is Daiki Kaito, also known as Kamen Rider Deind." Standing on the front door a man who called himself Daiki Kaito. He began to enter Kitsu's House with a briefcase that had a printed picture on it that was titled, "Black Fox Project".

Kitsu being baffled about this, he began to regain his posture and sigh. "Is this one of those cliche fanfiction we're you or Tsukasa visit me, needs my help and make me a Rider like you?" he wondered calmly.

"Well yeah, you're technically right." Kaito answered, beginning to place the briefcase on the table and sitting on the couch with his legs crossed on the table, hands behind his head.

"So I'm right, but more importantly, where is my Original Game?" Kitsu asked curiously.

"Oh! Here catch!" Kaito replied as he throws a small box on the air while Kitsune began to pick something on his jacket; which is a cutter tool. As the box came closer he began to slash(?) the box, the content within surprisingly not cut. As the content of the box flew at Kitsune, he somehow caught it with his mouth. After that he took the contents and looked at it, with the content revealed as a picture of a game, about a Black, red lined, mechanical samurai with a Black fox mask, standing on water while the water splashed his surrounding. The samurai was equipped with a backpack consisting of a sheathed twin beam saber, an anchor on the right side of his waist, has turbine equip shoes, has a two gauntlets but the one on his left wrist had angular shape shape with a red line on the middle and he has a katana in his hand. Above the samurai, there were letters written boldly which said "Kuro no Kitsune Shogun".

'Man, this game will sell well. I made an another amazing original game on my own! Well not by my own; I need voice actors too and I used my name as the title and not to mention my signature mask! But more importantly, I'm happy, thank you DesDiv6.' Kitsune thought as he heard a whistle which it came from Kaito..

"Man, well looks like you made the cover truly perfect and maybe it has good gameplay. As expected from an infamous Game Producer, I bet it will sell with a pretty good price." Kaito commented as Kitsune smirked in pride. "But more importantly, we need your help."

"Hmm? What is it?" Kitsune asked curiously.

"Well actually, first I want to ask you, do you really want to leave this world since you might not return back, are you ok with that?" Kaito asked as Kitsune began to do a thinking pose.

"Yeah why not." Kitsune answered bluntly.

"Hm." Kaito nodded in acknowledgement. "Then rejoice Kuro-san." Picking up the briefcase. "Cause you will become the next Rider." Kitsune nodded in acknowledgement, grinning madly like he was Minato Arisato that is first time to he used an envoker.

"Still, when will we start this mission?" Kitsune asked with a smirk.

"Well, actually now." Kaito replied with a smirk of his own.

"Then wait here it's just a minute." Kitsune ordered, running off on a mad gathering spree. After a minute, he already had his belongings.

"Wow your fast, but you're not as fast as me." Kaito declared with pride.

"You're right. Well let's start this mission." Kitsune suddenly said monotonely at the last part. As Kaito noded he began to wave his hand on the air and there a strange grey aspect on the air began to show, which made Kitsune stare in awe. As he tried to touch the aspect, Kaito suddenly called him.

"Oi, you forgot something!" Which caused Kitsune to turn to his attention with his eyebrow raised in confusion and suddenly, Kaito just threw the briefcase at him, which Kitsune caught with ease. As he caught it, he begins to open it the sight within surprising him. It was the exact copy of the Gamer Driver, but the most surprising thing was a cartridge, its color consisting of black and red linings and the game was similar to his original game. This cartridge, called a Gashat, would give the user the ability to transform into a Kamen Rider and it was the equipment of the one who used to make the Rider Gashat which was the worst and it made our protagonist pride bridle with fury about it since it's not right; everyone can make their own games; not try to criticize them and taking it away their hard earned work. 'Also not to mentioned. His... a... MURDERER! That bastard killed Kiriya-san and Burgermon' Kitsune scowled in his thoughts. Kaito continued. "Well one more thing Kuru-sa-

"Call me Kitsune." Kitsune interrupted with a smile.

"Well Kitsune-kun my friend, I want you to know that you have to.." Kaito began, pausing for a bit as his expression darkened. "To Immunise and remodel yourself by putting the Gashat on the driver."

"Well ok." Kitsune replied cluelessly, beginning to place the belt at his waist, connecting with a click. Then he began to twirl his Gashat and press it which made a sound activation, but there was no sound pronunciation of the game.

"Kitsune-kun, be careful! It will harm and it will change you, not to mention it's a painful way of changing with possible death, so are you sure you want to continue?" Kaito warned him with Kitsune's reply being, "Um what harm?"

Kaito explained "Well you can now eat metal, drink fuel, equip ammo, equip cannons and some repairing materials will affect you, so your like a machine but at the same time your not." Then the statement only serve to make Kitsune confused and nervous. "Well I mean you still have human traits, the only differences are that you'll be upgraded with those improvements I talked about earlier. Another thing is your body will not age, but will be remodelled when the time comes."

The explanation made Kitsune sigh in relief. "Man, good thing I can still eat food, I thought for a second I'm gonna become a Cyborg." Which made Kaito sweatdrop on the comment. 'But seriously fuel, ammo, cannons and remodeling? Well there is that I do not age which is a bonus.'

After Kitsune stopped his train of thoughts, he began to insert the Gashat into Driver, when he suddenly began to feel pain course inside of his body as his cells and genes remodelled themselves while the outside, Black and Red aura surrounded his body.

'This it like Ex-aid's Mighty Brother Double X.' Kitsune mused, providing a brief bit of joy in the excruciating pain. After a few minutes the pain was gone and the aura gradually dissipated as Kitsune's Gashat removed itself magically from the Driver, launching into the air where Kitsune caught it, panting in exhaustion. After he caught his breath, he began to hide his Driver and Gashat under his Jacket while Kaito started to talk.

"Ok Kitsune-kun it's time." Kitsune nodded once more, yet as he was about to enter the portal, he realized something.

"Kaito-san!" Kitsune turn to Kaito, the thief pausing in confusion. "Here, catch." Kitsune threw something as Kaito caught it which made him surprised. It was a the game Kitsune received from their earlier conversation. "Return it to me sometime ok?" Kitsune ordered jovially as Kaito nods in confirmation.

"Well look at this! I will keep this treasure then, thanks." Kitsune nodded in acknowledgement as suddenly realized he had forgotten something. "What does the mission means- Whoa!"

Before Kitsune could finish his sentence Kaito pushed him in, after saying. "The Mission is to live and survive! The rest will be your decision."

Kitsune smiled as he began to yell back with his usual monotone voice "Onore Diendo~!" the act making Kaito to smirk. After that Kitsu vanished through the Portal.

* * *

 _Some time later..._

A grey portal appeared not too far from the naval base dock as it spat out our unlucky loli-male protagonists, keyword being "Unlucky"; he got launched in the air straight at the dock, but before he gets hit he said his final words, "Ok I'm not joking, this is serious. Onore Diendo!" before slamming into the cold, unforgiving steel, his mask was beside him. Besides his unluckiness, he didn't realize his appearance had a slight change in that he now carried a ship-like back pack on his back with 12.7cm twin Gun mounts which, if he could remember correctly had been made specifically for an Akatsuki class destroyer and an iron gauntlet on his left hand. After that, another unlucky event happened, for his belongings landed on top of him. "Somebody help me... Ow..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Nearby, there were four girls who wore the same sailor fukus with an anchor emblem on the chest, and they were apparently taking a stroll. The first girl wore a navy hat that also bore an anchor emblem and had dark purple hair that was lightly disheveled. The second girl wears a navy hat that also bear an anchor emblem same as the first girl and she has bleached hair that is slightly disheveled which is in a similar manner from the first girl. The third girl, she has reddish brown that is slightly disheveled in a similar manner as the first and second girl, at the left side is adorned with a small red hairpin. The fourth girl, her tights are noticeably shorter than those other 3 girls, she has brown hair with a small ponytail that is slightly disheveled in a similar manner from the last 3 girls. As could be seen, they all shared matching disheveled hair and some of them had matching eyes which naturally led to the conclusion that they are sisters(Detective Author! Yeah!). these girls were known as the Destroyer Division 6 or DesDiv6(And they are LOLIS!). The first girl's name was Akatsuki, no.71 from the Akatsuki class destroyer, the second, Hibiki, no.72 from the Akatsuki class destroyer, the third girl, Ikazuchi, no.73 from the Akatsuki class destroyer, and the fourth girl name was Inazuma, no.74 from the Akatsuki class destroyer.

Right now you're probably wondering why they were taking a stroll. Well, the group had been granted some free time and they had collectively decide to use it for some practice. Reaching their destination, Akatsuki turned to the other girls, a beaming smile on her face.

"Now girls it's time to start-

"Target practicing!" Ikazuchi finished with a smile, hand raised in the air as she cut off her sister speech, confusing her.

"Wait, why are you the one getting to say it? I'm the name bearer of the Akatsuki class, so it's my job, right?" Akatsuki asked with confusion.

"You'll be just fine." Ikazuchi replied with a smile while her sister got annoyed by her answer.

"That's not a reason!" Akatsuki hissed in annoyance while she raise both her hands on the air, which is childish.

"Hawawa! Don't fight again nanodesu!"Inazuma cried in panic as she tried futily to stop her sisters from their attempt to hurt each other. While the three were busy, Hibiki was looking at the dock as her eyes caught a glimpse of a pile of... someone's belongings, which confused her while her head tilted in a confused manner, as she attempt to signal her sisters.

"Girls look, there's something at the nearby docks." Hibiki said in her usual calm and stoic voice while pointing at the direction where her gaze is. As the three sister heard Hibiki they began to look at where Hibiki's gaze was pointed, which confused them too.

"Hibiki's right, it seems there is someone's belongings had seem forgotten them." Akatsuki comfirmed as she started to rummage through pile of someone's belonging while her sister followed her.

"Who could have left them nanodesu?" Inazuma wondered in curiosity and confusion.

"No idea, but we must return these whoever left them." Akatsuki firmly as she began to lift the a luggage bag.

"I'll help." Ikazuchi voluntered as she began to help.

"Me too nanodesu!" Inazuma added with determination in a timid manner.

"Khorosho." Hibiki says while she nodded in acknowledgement as she began to help. While they were lifting the belongings of a someone, they began to have a look of shock as they saw someone lying on the ground making them start to panic.

"Kyaa! What should we do!? There's someone unconscious on the ground nanodesu!" Inazuma yelled in shock.

"Don't worry we must help whoever she or he is." Akatsuki stated in tough manner but she was as shocked as them.

"Khorosho. Then we must lift the luggage first after that let's help this person." Hibiki decide in a calm tone while the shock earlier left. The three agreed as they began to pick the luggage one by one, after that they saw the person body with their black, hooded jacket, black hair which was dripping wet on the water while his/her head swelled at a single point, and a black kitsune mask beside them on the ground but the most surprising thing is they saw his/her back has an "outfit" on him/her which the four sister came to concluded that the person was a fleet girl just like them, but they were even more surprised as they saw what type of ship she(?) was, she(?) was a destroyer not just a destroyer an Akatsuki class too!

"A Fleet girl!" The four exclaimed in surprised except Hibiki, who just did her usual calm voice.

"Ow..." The Fleet girl(?) moaned as she(?) began to stand while she(?) picked up her(?) fox mask, the girls being surprised that she(?) ended up being slightly taller than them, key word being slightly, which meant that she(or rather a he) was just an inch taller. As the Fleet girl(?) stood up, they didn't expect this to happen... They we're wrong about the persons gender. "Oh so you're the ones that helped me!" The person states in a calm tone just like Hibiki, as she(?) shook her(?) hair as the wet water of the sea was now slightly gone. The black hair managed to end up a tangled mess and now some resembled devil-like-horns on the sides, after that she(?) put the fox mask and open her(?) red eyes while her(?) thoughts were 'Wait Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Inazuma... the DesDiv6 helped me again but this time they're real! Yes, I have no regrets for becoming a Rider! Wait, does that mean that I'm in an anime world... Cool!' After her(?) train of thoughts ended she(?) began to speak. "And by the way, did I just heard you girls say something like a "girl"? The person asked while the four gaped like a fish at what they saw. "Um, what's with that face you're all making? It's like you seen a ghost, is there something on my face?" the girls began to point at him. "Huh why are you shaking and why are you pointing at me?" After that the girls attemted to say something until blurting out the words which echoed to Kitsune's mind.

"A Fleet boy!"

This made Kitsune confused. "Um what? I'm a fleet boy? You must be mistaki..." suddenly, he realized something heavy was on his back. As he began to look through it, what he found made him pause as silence filled the atmosphere.

"..."

"So this is where the fuel, ammo, cannons and repairing materials cool!" Kitsune whispered to himself.

"Anyway nice to meet you all and well can you show me to your Teitoku? I'm kinda don't seem to remember how I got here, so could you girls please stop gaping like a fish please or you'll catch a fly in there; we don't want that do you?" Kitsune requested with his usual calm voice as the girls begins to nod frantically. "Ok but first what do you girls think about my mask."

'So immature.' The girls thought.

"Um it's cool actually nanodesu. Kya!" Inazuma answered in a timid manner while she was hiding on her sister back which she was embarrassed as indicated on her checks which had a slight pink tinge on it.

"Hm. Yes definitely, you got good taste." Ikazuchi added on as a compliment in her usual outgoing manner.

"Hm. I agreed with them." Akatsuki continued in agreement.

"Hm. me too." Hibiki stated finally.

"Heh. Thanks I made it actually, but you should must see my whole Jacket design since it paired perfectly actually." Kitsune proudly declared, posing jovially to the girl's amazement. They had never really seen such care being put into a boy's clothing; typical they just slapped on whatever they could or went with trends, but Kitsune really did seem happy with what he had chosen

"Wow! You made it? That's amazing nanodesu!"

"Amazing, it really is!"

"Wow, I can't believe you made that masks! This lady is impressed."

"You got nice craftsmanship and good detailing too khorosho."

"Well thanks girls." Kitsune thanked, scratching his cheek as a slight tinge of pink was on his cheeks.

"Now can you girls show me your Teitoku's office? I need to talk with him something." Kitsune asked while the girls look at each other and simultaneously nod in agreement.

"Yes, umm Mister..."

"Just call me Kitsune." Kitsune smoothly replied in his usual calm tone, gracing them with a small smile which caused the four Akatsuki class destroyers to cutely blush.

"Yes, nice to meet you Kitsune-kun!"

"Umm, it's kinda rude you know, to not give your own name." Kitsune stated teasingly, as the girls blush in embarrassment.

"Gomenasai/Gomenasai!"

"Don't worry, it's ok, just introduce yourselves." Kitsune placated, Akatsuki stepping up first as the leader.

"I'm Akatsuki, no.71 from the Akatsuki class destroyer! I am a lady of highest regard, so treat me as one!" Akatsuki haughtily introduced in her proud, but in an elegant manner, a smile managed to break out onto Kitsune's face, only growing as she added on in a childish tone, "I-it's true!"

"I'm Hibiki, no.72 from the Akatsuki class destroyer. I'm also referred to as "The Phoenix" from my exploit's." Hibiki followed, proud like her sister, yet with a calmer manner to her voice.

"I'm Ikazuchi, no.73 from the Akatsuki class destroyer. Not Kaminari please take off that part too, okay?" The bruenette had a much more outgoing personality than the others, happily grinning through her introduction.

"And I'm Inazuma, no.74 from the Akatsuki class destroyer. Pleased to meet you Kitsune." Concluded Inazuma, much more timidly than her fellow brunette.

"Hm. Nice to meet you Akatsuki-chan, Hibiki-chan, Ikazuchi-chan, Inazuma-chan! Please look after me!" Kitsune returned, each of the girls turning a burning crimson greater blush than before. To the destroyers, the honourifics felt... nice.

"All right let's go!" Kitsune cheered while he hefted some of his belongings while the girls help him too which he accepted with appreciation. Now the story starts, a new game starts, a story about a boy who is just an extraordinary game Producer who likes Kamen Rider and Kancolle, a story about a boy whose his dream came true, a story about a Fleet boy, a story about a boy who became a Kamen Rider, a story about falling in love with a Fleet girl(Romance in progress), The story of Kantai collection feat. Kamen Rider Fox.

[Insert song Kantai Collection Opening(If there is a remix about this with Excite I'm gladly going to insert that song)

 **See you in the next game...**

* * *

 **So what do you think is it good, great, nice, and awesome! Let me know and I will make more in the near future!**


End file.
